This invention relates to ring binders and, more specifically, to a combination hanger and sheet lifter for a ring binder.
One popular form of filing system used today is that wherein two parallel rails support hanging files by means of hooks extending outwardly from opposite sides of the files to receive corresponding ones of the rails. One such system employs hanging folders marketed under the trademark PENDAFLEX.
As mentioned, such systems typically employ folders, the bottom of which supports the material to be filed. In some cases, ring binders for use in such systems have been proposed. Such binders, when stored, are suspended on parallel filing rails of the type mentioned previously. However, one difficulty presents itself when such binders are removed from the rails and, for example, stood on end while the contents are being inspected or, for that matter, stood on end in another location during temporary storage as between bookends. In such cases, the hooks conventionally found on the folders would interfere with the ability of the ring binder to stand upright by reason of its interfering contact with the subjacent supporting surface. This problem has been solved through the use of two individually retractable hanging hooks on opposite ends of the binder spine. However, both hooks must be manipulated separately and separate sheet lifters are required.